Try This at Home
by TheLateNightStoryteller
Summary: Simmons starts a web series of experiments to try at home and wants Fitz to join her. Multiple, short chapters. Feel free to try these at home!
1. Safety Goggles

"Hello! And welcome to Try This at Home," Simmons chirped at the camera from her work bench.

"With adult supervision," Fitz added from somewhere to the left of her.

"Fitz!" She groaned. "I told you if you want to talk you need to be in view of the camera."

"And I told you I don't want to be on your show," he shot back and she sighed impatiently as she looked to her left.

"Then be quiet," she countered.

"Yeah well you really should add the whole adult supervision line if you don't want to get angry emails from parents." He defended.

"This isn't only for children you know," she reminded him, attention no longer on the camera as they squabbled.

"No one else is going to watch it," he warned her.

"Excuse me," she said to the camera, smiling apologetically.

"Who are you talking to? Aren't you deleting this?" He asked confused as she reached to turn it off.

/-/-/

Simmons appeared again on the video.

"Let's start with the basics, safety goggles," she said brightly, lifting them up. "You only get two eyes, unless a criminal organization implants one into you" she kidded. "Oh... Maybe that wasn't... Umm... Anyway."

"You probably shouldn't talk about that on a children's show," Fitz criticized from the left of her and she shot him a look.

"It's for all ages Fitz," she corrected irritably.

"Yeah I know, I know, I got the emails," he replied grumpily. "Why did you give them my email address?"

"Because you wanted me to put your name in the credits," she told him, smiling patiently.

"As a consultant not a contact," he grumbled.

"Well you can't expect me not to put a contact for my sources," she objected. "What if the viewers want to know more?"

"They have Google... Or library cards," he pointed out and she rolled her eyes at him.

/-/-/

"Let's start with the basics, safety goggles," Simmons tried again. "Now, I have gotten a few emails saying I'd look more like a scientist in glasses..." She trailed off, shaking her head. "And though I have no desire to perpetuate stereotypes, I have asked my partner Fitz to model the safety glasses you put over glasses just in case. Because remember, glasses are not safety glasses." She chuckled.

She turned the camera to Fitz and he waved shyly.

"I don't know about this Simmons," he worried. "I look weird on video."

"Don't be silly, you look fine," she assured him. "He looks lovely doesn't he?" She asked the camera.

"Don't ask them," he exclaimed, once again off screen. "I'm going to get more emails about how I should be on your show."

"Yes keep sending them, he's brilliant," she whispered.

"What?" He asked from the side.

"Nothing," she lied. "Anyway safety goggles, very important. You can pick them up at the hardware store."

"Or ask your parents to," he put in and she nodded, smiling before turning off the camera.

/-/-/

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, likes and follows on my other stories! You guys are awesome.

Don't actually worry about having safety goggles. All these experiments will be eye friendly.

Agents of Shield belongs to it's wonderful creators and ABC and Marvel.

The next one should have an actual try this at home thing, not just safety glasses haha.

I plan to update this sporadically with fun little squabbles and experiments. It is so I have something light and fun to write when I am writing less lighthearted tales haha. Or if I have an idea.

There probably won't be a Fringe reference in all of these for those who look because they are super short.

I posted it today for stereotypes. (The glasses thing).


	2. DNA from Spit

"Hello! And welcome again to Try This at Home," Simmons grinned at the camera. She was in the lab, lab coat and safety goggles on.

Fitz stood beside her, similarly dressed, and waved unenthusiastically.

"Today my partner Fitz is going to help us out," she beamed at him before continuing. "We're going to be extracting DNA from our saliva, or spit. Fun!"

"Gross," Fitz commented and she nudged him while widening her eyes at him. "Er... Yes... Fun." He corrected himself and she nodded approvingly.

"DNA, short for deoxyribonucleic acid," she began, "is the molecule in the nucleus of your cells which contains instructions on how to make proteins."

"Like melanin which gives colour to your hair, skin and eyes," Fitz explained.

"Or enzymes such as lactase which breaks down the lactose from milk," Simmons added cheerfully. "And a few of you have asked if I am going to clone Fitz," she held up some printed out comments on her post announcing her first experiment. "I assure you I am not, our sample will be mixed with the DNA of bacteria from his mouth anyway and besides cloning doesn't work like that. It wouldn't be Fitz."

"You can't recreate this," Fitz told them, pointing to himself.

"Or anyone," she added. "OK! Let's gather up our ingredients! A tall, narrow glass, salt," she listed as Fitz held them up. "Dish soap, rubbing alcohol, some contact lens cleaner or pineapple juice, a glass or wooden rod such as a chopstick and... spit!" She poked Fitz with her elbow good-naturedly.

"Do I have to be the one spitting?" He complained.

"Yes, you're my assistant," she told him brightly.

"But what if my mum sees this?" He objected.

She rolled her eyes. "It's science Fitz, not... shooting loogies at the wall."

"We don't do that," he said quickly.

"Of course we don't," she sighed impatiently. "Now think of pancakes and slosh that saliva around for me," she ordered holding out the cup. "Be sure to slosh well, we want some of those cheek cells of yours!"

He did as she asked, looking grumpy about it and spit into the cup.

Simmons placed it down on the table and gave him a small applause which brought a slight grin to his face.

"I hope you appreciate the things I do for you," he muttered, shaking his head. "Spitting into a cup like a bad guy in a cowboy movie. Maybe you all could send her a few emails," he added towards the camera. "You could tell her 'bake some cookies for your guests.' Maybe start a Fitz appreciation day."

"Thank you for your saliva," she chuckled, pressing her shoulder into his affectionately and his small smile returned.

"Maybe a day for Simmons too," he said quietly and she smiled again as she picked up the bottle of dish soap.

"Next we add some dish soap!" She chirped. "This will break down the membranes of Fitz's cheek cells which are made of lipids." She turned to him. "Are you ready to have your cells spill their guts?" She giggled.

He sliced across his stomach with his thumb, "ohh! You got me!" He joked.

"Your cells," she told him, obviously amused.

"I know," he assured her. "I was just... It was a demonstration."

"Anyhow," she went on. "A few drops will do. Maybe swirl it around a bit." She swirled the cup. "There we go. Guts spilled."

"Hooray!" Fitz exclaimed. "Now we add the protease."

"Yes, these are enzymes which break down proteins, like the ones found in cells. It'll help you get them out of the way so you can isolate the DNA."

"My DNA," Fitz added.

"And some from your bacteria," she grinned. "But yes. You can use contact lens cleaner, meat tenderizer or pineapple juice."

She poured in a small amount of pineapple juice.

"What's next?" He asked, gaining some enthusiasm.

"Next we add salt-" she began.

"So the DNA clumps together," he finished. "And it can come out of solution."

"Are you sure you don't want to be my co-host?" She teased and he made a face at her before they continued. "Yes, DNA molecules are negatively charged so they repel each other. Add some salt and positively charged Sodium ions can get in between them and let them stick together."

She added a pinch salt to her glass.

"Clump you negatively charged molecules, clump!" Fitz cheered and she chuckled at him.

"I think we've got him," she whispered at the camera.

"No you don't," he whispered back and it was her turn to make a face at him.

"Finally, we add the last ingredient, the rubbing alcohol," she turned to Fitz. "Are you ready to see your DNA?"

He nodded happily and she tilted the glass slightly before slowly pouring the alcohol down the side of it towards the spit.

"DNA is hydrophillic," she explained. "This means it will readily dissolve in water-"

"But not alcohol," Fitz finished. "Which is why we're adding it, so it will precipitate out of solution."

"Exactly," she praised. "Brilliant deduction Watson."

"Why am I-" he asked.

"Because you're the guest not the host," she informed him and he seemed like he wanted to argue but wasn't sure how.

Simmons had moved on.

"You should see... That!" She exclaimed, pointing the glass at the camera. "That stringy white stuff-"

"Looks like a booger," Fitz described.

"-is your DNA, several molecules of it clumped together. And if you want to pick it up you can use your stick but be very gentle, it's fragile. And...look at that, that's your DNA Fitz."

The white, mucus-like stands had wound around the wooden stick and she lifted them out of the glass slightly.

"And a bit from my bacteria," he added cheerfully.

"Yes, them too," she smiled. "That's it everyone! I hope you had fun... Of course you did," she laughed. "Science is always fun. I hope to see you next week! Or, haha, for you to see me because, obviously..."

"See you next week," Fitz quickly covered her awkwardness.

"Will you be here too?" She asked delightedly as she switched off the camera.

/-/-/

* * *

Thanks for the likes, follows, reads and reviews! You are all awesome! And have pretty DNA.

You can really try this at home! It worked for me when I did. I got the stringy white things that are supposed to be your DNA clumped together.

The spill your guts joke was in pretty much every how-to guide to this I found haha.

I don't think you really need safety goggles for this one.


	3. Bottle Submarine (Simmons' Birthday)

"Hello! And welcome to Try it at Home," Fitz exclaimed cheerfully.

"Try this at Home," Simmons corrected from the background.

"Huh?" Fitz called back, looking to his left. "That isn't what I said?"

"You said try it," she told him.

"Ooops!" He exclaimed, shaking his head and seeming slightly annoyed with himself. "Sorry Simmons. OK, we'll try that again."

He clicked off the camera.

/-/-/

"Hello and welcome to Try this at Home," Fitz began again, a grin stuck on his face as he looked to his left for a brief moment in search of approval. "Good, right. Now I want everyone to be clear on the fact that I am not a permanent host. This is a present for Simmons, it was what she wanted for her birthday. I was going to make her a scanning electron microscope but-"

"You were?" Simmons inquired, still unseen. "Wait... Umm... Fitz can I..."

"No take backs," he asserted, facing her direction. "Do you mind getting my bottle for me?" He added. "I left it in the kitchen."

"Oh... but... Alright...," she seemed disappointed.

Footsteps clacked away and Fitz winked at the camera. "Of course I still made it." He chuckled. "Imagine the look of surprise on her little face when she sees it." He seemed lost in a day dream for a few seconds before he shook his head. "She isn't my girlfriend by the way," he put in almost irritably. "So enough with the comments of 'ooooo, what a cute couple' or 'I wish I had a boyfriend to science with, like you Simmons.' All of you have gotten the wrong idea." He huffed, blushing pink around his cheeks before he cleared his throat. "Moving on..."

"Is this it?" Simmons asked and she appeared in view of the camera, handing him a tiny bottle.

"Yes, thank you," he said brightly as she stood next to him and she beamed at him.

"Skye's making a cake," she bubbled. "Vanilla with blackberries... Mmm."

"You weren't supposed to see that!" Fitz fretted. "Aack! I shouldn't have... Oh well I guess it's too late now."

"She doesn't know I saw," Simmons told him, frowning guiltily. "I'll act surprised. Oh! Blackberry vanilla! I did not expect that... Pft...hehe... Who knew?"

"Skye is going to be upset with me," Fitz predicted unhappily.

"It wasn't that bad..." Simmons protested and he smiled at her reassuringly.

"It'll be fine," he decided. "Anyway they don't want to hear about our cake problems do you guys?" He asked the camera.

"You're right," she agreed. "They probably want to know what we're doing today."

"We are going to be building a bottle submarine which you can make sink without touching," Fitz explained.

"Oh, what fun!" Simmons chirped, clapping her hands.

"And because it's your birthday Simmons, you get to keep it," Fitz let her know, grinning.

"Or you could... there's the other thing..." she tried to say and he raised his eyebrows at her. "Never mind," she blushed. "Thank you Fitz."

He nudged her shoulder affectionately. "Not a problem," he said before returning his attention to the camera. "You don't need much for this one," he announced. "All you need is a large jar, vase or glass," he held up a jar, "a balloon, a small bottle, an elastic and some water."

"That sounds easy enough," Simmons commented happily.

"Easy, but fun," he winked and she winked back.

"First half fill the bottle with water, like so," he poured some in from a pitcher. "Then fill the jar." Simmons poured the water into the jar.

"Once you've done that, cover the bottom of the bottle with your fingers so the water doesn't escape and place it in the jar," he instructed.

Simmons complied, grinning as she did so and shaking her fingers off afterwards.

"It isn't sinking or floating," she remarked, "That's what we want right?"

"It is," he agreed, leaning down to look. "If your bottle sinks to the bottom take out some of the water and try again," he suggested. "If it floats then put more in."

"We're fine though," Simmons said, staring at the bottle.

"The HMS FitzSimmons is ready for its mission," Fitz announced. "The next thing we do is cut a circle out of the balloon and stretch it over the top of the jar, be sure it's taught... nice and tight," he added as Simmons stretched it across. "Secure it with the elastic band and you've done it!"

"Yay!" Simmons cheered. "How do we make it sink?"

"Piece of cake!" He joked and they giggled together. "All you need to do is place your hand over the balloon and press down... then... tada! Would you like to do the honors?" he offered, holding his palms up towards Simmons invitingly.

"Yes please," she replied delightedly, following his instructions.

The bottle sunk and he clapped for her, lighting her face with a wide grin. She removed her hand and it floated up again, placed it back and it sank.

"Careful Simmons, you wouldn't want to give us the bends," he kidded chuckling fondly at her.

"Oh right, of course not," she kidded along, causing it to sink again with her hand. "Look a dragon fish!" she pretended, staring at the bottle.

"She has such an imagination this one," Fitz told the camera, pointing his thumb at her.

"So how does it work?" she asked.

"Can you tell me birthday girl?" he challenged and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Pressing down with your hand increases the pressure in the jar and forces the air in the bottle to compress- that is to decrease in volume-," she described as Fitz nodded approvingly. "If the air is taking up less space, there's more room for water to come in and because water is denser than air the bottle sinks."

"Of course you knew the answer," he mused warmly. "Now you have your own HMS FitzSimmons!" he said towards the camera.

"Or whatever you want to call your submarine bottle," Simmons added. "Feel free to send us an email telling us what your submarine was called. Thank you Fitz!" she beamed at him before kissing his cheek and then shutting off the camera.

/-/-/

"Hello again!" Simmons waved, bobbing up and down like a buoy. "I wanted to show you all my birthday present!" she turned the camera to the bulky machine now on her desk.

"This is a special microscope called a scanning electron microscope. It produces wonderful images of very tiny things such as bacteria by bombarding them with a beam of electrons," she informed them excitedly. "My clever partner made it for me... but you all knew that didn't you?" She tilted her head and raised her eyebrows in a pretend scolding manner before laughing. "Keep sending those emails! I think we've almost got him, you should hear how he goes on about the last episode. He really had fun with his physics experiment."

She waved goodbye before reaching out to shut off the camera. "See you next week!"

/-/-/

* * *

Thank you for all the reads, likes, reviews and follows. You are all HMS fantastic, haha.

I haven't tried the bottle experiment because I do not have a balloon but it looks fun!

Thanks to Notapepper for suggesting Fitz do a show for Simmons :).

Also I am not sure where he was hiding the scanning electron microscope, they are pretty bulky, but I figured he could build one.


	4. Secret Messages (with Walter Bishop)

"Hello," Simmons grinned, standing beside an older man who waved merrily at the camera. "Welcome to Try This at Home! Today we have a special guest, Dr. Walter Bishop."

"Hello.. um..," he turned to Simmons. "Who are we talking to?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"It's a web series Dr. Bishop," she reminded him kindly, looking to her left and tilting he head questioningly.

"Walter she explained that to you that in the email remember?" A man out of view told him.

"Ah, yes right." he replied, nodding as if it made sense to him now. "I thought maybe there was an invisible man- or woman- in here somewhere."

"No, just us," Simmons chirped. "Though wouldn't that be fascinating? Thank you Mr. Bishop." she called to her left.

"You can call me Peter," he offered.

"OK, Peter," she agreed before turning back to Walter. "Shall we try that again?"

/-/-/

"Hello and welcome to Try this at Home," Simmons announced once more. "This is Dr. Walter Bishop."

"Hello," he waved.

"And I'm Simmons and this is- Fitz!" she called to her right.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he answered hastily, appearing beside Simmons and waving. "Hello again."

"What were you doing?" she inquired, eyes narrowed.

"Oh, you know, I was showing Peter the D.W.A.R.F.s," he told them, grinning. "He was impressed because they're.. well they're great aren't they?" he chuckled. "He says he can show me parts of doomsday machi-," his gaze turned to the camera and his eyes widened. "Er... never mind..."

"Anyway," Simmons moved on, shaking her head at him even as a small smile formed on her face. "Dr. Bishop is going to show us how to write a secret message using common household ingredients," she bubbled excitedly. "Doesn't that sound like fun? It's chemistry at work, acids and bases reacting... oh but I won't spoil it." she winked at Walter who winked back. "Go on."

"Thank you my dear," Walter said cheerfully, looking at her, not the camera. "Now imagine, if you will," he began in a storytelling voice, gesturing wildly with his hands so Fitz had to duck. "You desperately need to get a message out to someone but you are surrounded by enemies!" He shouted the last part and Fitz jumped, grabbing Simmons, then blushed when she sighed at him, shaking her head.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"You are surrounded by enemies," Walter continued, unaffected by what had just happened. "Perhaps you are secret agents."

"Perhaps," Simmons mused nudging Fitz as he chuckled with her.

"How do you get the message out?" Walter asked dramatically.

"With invisible ink?" Fitz guessed, sounding unsure if he was meant to answer or continue listening.

"Exactly!" Walter exclaimed. "Bravo agent Fitz, have you done this before?" he inquired grinning, impressed.

"Umm... well... no but.. you told us already..." Fitz stumbled, bewildered.

"How do we create a secret message?" Simmons asked him brightly, ignoring her partner's confusion.

"We'll need a mixture of equal parts baking soda and water," Walter listed. "Soda, not powder, a piece of paper, some grape juice from concentrate, a stick to write with, a paint brush and an agent stranded behind enemy lines, desperate to get out a message. Any volunteers?"

"I volunteer, pick me," Simmons bounced on her toes and Fitz smiled fondly at her. "I'm ready to go undercover."

"Are you sure?" Fitz teased. "Remember the incident with agent Sitwell?"

"You weren't even there," she dismissed, rolling her eyes at him. "And besides remember my wonderful performance on the train?"

"I only had to hear it half a dozen times beforehand," he replied, more amused than annoyed and she scrunched her nose at him.

"What an exciting life you two must lead, train performances and sit well incidents." Walter marveled. "Now, agent Simmons, would you please remain here, and agent Fitz, please move over there," he pointed to a spot further behind them, at the back of the lab.

"OK," Fitz agreed hesitantly.

"This is enemy territory," Simmons guessed. "You can't be here or I'll have no one to write the message to."

"Right you are," Walter praised. "Now, agent Fitz, if you will." He shooed a grumbling Fitz towards the back of the lab and handed him a cup of grape juice and a paint brush. "Don't drink that, agent Simmons' life is depending on you getting this message.

"Umm... OK...," he agreed, quieter because he was further away, gazing down at the glass.

Walter returned to stand beside Simmons.

"For our part," he instructed. "We first must mix equal parts water and baking soda."

"Baking soda is a base," Simmons told the camera, grinning. "There's a hint for you chemistry lovers to what's going to happen here."

"And then you dip the stick in, like so," he dabbed the twig into the mixture and handed it to Simmons. "And you write your secret message."

He looked away as Simmons did so, re-dabing the stick into the mixture a few times.

"You aren't writing a book are you?" Fitz complained but she ignored him.

"Now, we wait for it to dry," Walter said once she had finished. "Would you like a strawberry milkshake while we wait?"

"That sounds wonderful," Simmons smiled. "C'mon Fitz, we're getting a milkshake."

"Oh yum, coming!" he called, skittering towards them as Simmons shut off the camera.

/-/-/

Fitz was standing next to Walter, the camera had been moved to the back of the lab to where he was.

"Are you ready to read agent Simmons' message?" Walter asked and he nodded enthusiastically.

"Take some of the grape juice onto your paint brush and spread it across the paper," he told him and Fitz complied.

As the grape juice was spread across the paper, Simmons' message appeared.

'Dear Fitz,

I am trapped in enemy territory, running out of supplies and need help. Please gather up the team and come get me.

I miss you

Simmons'

"You miss me?" he asked over the top of the camera. "But you haven't gone anywhere."

"I was going for realistic," she explained.

"Oh, well then I miss you too," he decided.

"I can't hear you, you need to come get me," she replied, giggling.

"A rescue mission, how exciting," Walter exclaimed, watching as a grinning Fitz left to go get Simmons.

"Ahhh, bad guys, pew pew," he imagined.

"Pew, pew, run!" Simmons played along and they both scrambled back into view of the camera, laughing as Walter applauded their performance.

"Now, agent Simmons, can you tell me how that worked?" he asked her.

"Yes I can," she chirped. "Baking soda is a base and the grape juice is acidic. Acids and bases react because acids have extra protons, or hydrogen atoms without electrons, to donate to the base, which is a proton acceptor."

"And when they react, they change colour," Fitz finished cheerfully. "So you can see the secret message- can I keep this?" he requested.

"It was for you," Simmons chuckled and he beamed at her.

"Thank you for watching everyone!" Simmons waved. "I hope you have fun with your secret messages!"

Walter and Fitz waved as well and she shut off the camera.

/-/-/

"Hello again," Simmons greeted beside Fitz. "I just wanted to let you know after all your emails and after seeing how wonderfully fun it is, Fitz has decided to join the show."

She did a tiny fist pump and Fitz grinned.

"I'm the co-host now," he told everyone. "So I'll be in every episode."

"You already were in every episode," Simmons mused.

"Oh yeah," he recalled and she shook her head at him, chuckling at him as she turned off the camera.

/-/-/

* * *

So Walter and Peter Bishop are from the TV show Fringe, which belongs to its creators :).

Peter did not appear on camera because he is a sketchy dude and probably has people who he doesn't want knowing where he is.

I did try this one at home! It totally works (and I forgot how much I love grape juice, yum!)


	5. Helicopters and Bouncy Eggs

Simmons bounced into the camera's view while Fitz spun in from the other direction, wide, matching grins, on their delighted faces.

"Hello and welcome to Try This at Home," they greeted brightly in unison.

"You might be wondering why there was a bouncy Simmons," Fitz told the viewers, smiling fondly at her.

"Or why this show began with a helicopter Fitz," Simmons added, smiling back. "It's because we have two experiments today," she chirped. "We're going to make bouncing eggs," she hopped up and down again.

"And a paper helicopter," Fitz added, spinning around. He stopped abruptly, seeming slightly dazed. "Woah, maybe I should stop that..."

"That's probably a good idea," Simmons agreed, narrowing her eyes sympathetically. "Anyway," she went on. "We'll start with the helicopter. That's you Fitz," she nudged him and he shook his head to clear away the dizziness.

"Right, yes, all you need for this is a piece of paper, a paper clip and some scissors," he explained, lifting them off the desk.

"Very simple," Simmons commented, smiling.

"Not that simple," he objected. "It takes some crafty folding."

She smirked at him. "Crafty folding?" She mused.

"Do I talk over your experiments?" he questioned, crossing his arms.

"Yes," she answered, chuckling.

"Yeah well... can you just let me have this one?" he muttered. "It really is crafty, it makes a helicopter after all."

"Sorry, go on," she giggled. "I didn't mean simple in a negative way. He's actually very smart," she told the camera. "And single."

"Ah, OK, I understand," he replied smiling before he took in the end of her statement. "Wait what? Why is that relevant?"

"Well, it's just that you keep insisting that I'm not your girlfriend," she explained simply, causing his cheeks to turn pink, his expression flustered. "And I didn't think it really mattered that much what people thought, until I realized that you're probably looking for that special someone," she nudged him playfully, looking like she'd solved a puzzle. "And as your best friend, I feel it's my job to vouch for you." She beamed at him.

"Simmons..." he began nervously.

"He's very good at fixing things," she offered brightly, not noticing his discomfort. "And he's incredible at math, you'll be able to throw away your calculator- or properly recycle it, think of the environment- and-"

"Simmons you don't-" he tried to protest.

"Oh, don't worry, I don't mind," she assured him, placing a hand on his arm for a moment before returning her attention to the camera. "And what he lacks in physical strength and athletic ability," Fitz changed from pink to red as the blush spread over his face. "He more than makes up for in intellect and creativity."

"Simmons please stop," he begged. "Stop describing me."

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about," she consoled him. "Some people are athletes and others-"

"I'm not looking for a girlfriend," he told her firmly and she stopped.

"Oh..." it was her turn to blush. "Well... pft... of course not, silly me," she chuckled awkwardly. "Why would you need a girlfriend? You travel too much anyway and besides you've already got m-" she coughed. "Sorry."

"It's OK," he mumbled and they fell silent for a minute, each seemingly fascinated by the whirling patterns on the metal desk.

"Anyway, you were explaining the helicopter?" she said finally.

"Yes," he seemed relieved to be back on task. "A helicopter, right. You start by cutting a 4 cm by 15 cm rectangle out of your paper, This will be your helicopter," he explained, cutting his out and then holding it up.

Simmons folded hers beside him and compared her work to his by holding them next to each other.

"That's it, good job," he praised before moving on. "Then you fold it in half the long way and take your scissors and cut down the crease of your fold about halfway. These will be your blades." He showed the camera his progress, a long cut down the middle creating two rectangles, joined at the base the rest of the paper. "After that you cut two perpindicular slits a few millimeters below your blades, each reaching about halfway to the crease. It's important to be sure the slits are a few centimeters bellow the blades so you don't cut them off," he warned. "The cuts let you fold the paper below your slits inwards, like so." he folded the paper beneath the slits, making the bottom half only half the width of the top. "You secure them with the paper clip," he slipped the paper clip over the folds at the bottom, "and... finally, you fold your two top pieces, the ones we cut first, the blades, in opposit directions at the base."

"Like making a dog ears," Simmons described, examining her own.

"Exactly," he smiled. "Just like rectangular dog ears and... tada!" he grinned, holding it up again. It resembled a capital T with a silver paper clip on the bottom half. "You have a helicopter!"

"Horay!" Simmons cheered. "Can we see them in action?" she inquired excitedly.

"Of course," he complied. "To make them spin, all you need to do is hold them up as high as you can," they each stood on their tiptoes, attempting to raise their own the highest, however, having an advantage in height, Fitz won by default. "Sorry Simmons," he teased and she scrunched her nose at him, smiling.

Together they dropped their helicopters and they spiraled to the floor.

"The air moving past the blades causes them to whirl," he explained as they retrieved them. "The same thing would happen to a real helicopter if the engine cut out."

"Wouldn't want that to happen," Simmons fretted, eyes wide.

"No," Fitz agreed, shaking his head. Then he smiled. "You're up next with your eggs bouncy Simmons," he told her, holding out his hands for her to begin.

She tucked her helicopter carefully into her pocket. "Bouncing eggs," she grinned. "What fun. All you need for this is a boiled egg, with shell, some vinegar and a large bowl. Simply fill the bowl with the vinegar and plop your egg in." She did so, dropping in the egg with a tiny splash. "Now we wait, three days."

"Three days?" Fitz asked incredulously. "I thought we were posting this this evening."

"Don't worry Fitz," she assured him merrily. "I've already done it, I have two bouncy eggs ready just for us. But for the rest of you, so you don't forget you need three days to let it soak, I have some time-lapsed video of us in the lab."

"You do?" Fitz wondered before they cut out.

/-/-/

Sped up footage played of Fitz and Simmons in the lab. Fitz was eating a sandwich and Simmons was rapidly crossing her arms and shaking her head, then pointing to the door.

Next came a message, white letters on a black screen.

*This footage has been deleted by SHIELD, thank you for your understanding*

Simmons and Fitz had the radio on, they were dancing in place at their stations as they worked. Ward and May entered the room, looking serious.

*This footage has been deleted by SHIELD, thank you for your understanding*

Skye was in the room with them, they were laughing together while Simmons imitated Ward comically.

Simmons and Fitz were working silently. Simmons called Fitz over to see something under her microscope, he made a face and she shook her head at him before turning back to it. Coulson entered the lab.

*This footage has been deleted by SHIELD, thank you for your understanding*

/-/-/

"Alright, so three days have gone by," Simmons declared happily as the footage switched back to her and Fitz that day. "The acidic vinegar will have reacted with the calcium carbonate of the egg shell, dissolving it but leaving the inner membrane intact."

"It usually comes off with the shell when you peel it," Fitz explained.

"Exactly," she agreed. "But this way, after you rinse off the dissolved shell, you'll be left with it surrounding the egg, making it feel rubbery and... making it bouncy!" She explained, hopping up and down.

"Little joey," Fitz mused fondly, chuckling at her.

She laughed with him as she removed two, rubbery eggs, from the bowl and handed one to him. "Let's give it a try. One, two, three."

They dropped them together and they bounced off the metal surface like a rubber ball.

"This is fun," Fitz commented, bouncing his again. "Boing, boing."

Simmons laughed again. "I hope everyone had fun," she told the camera. "See you next time!" She waved as Fitz continued to bounce his egg. "Fitz," she whispered, poking his arm.

"Oh, right, bye!" he waved, grinning. He resumed bouncing his egg amusedly as Simmons shut off the camera.

/-/-/

* * *

Note: I changed the helicopter design to a different one that works way better on notapepper's advice :). Look up 'how to make a paper helicopter' and click on wiki-how page (first one) for pictures. It seriously spins and is a lot of fun.

I have never done the egg one but I have seen videos of it. Some places tell you to use a raw egg but I also read somewhere it might burst and make a mess if you do so it is probably better to use a boiled one.


End file.
